


The most important part

by evakuality



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Near Future, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakuality/pseuds/evakuality
Summary: When David turns up in his apartment with a dilemma, Matteo does some thinking of his own that could potentially lead to some changes in their lives.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 69





	The most important part

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt on tumblr: "My sister wants to get a dog but I want a cat so you're allergic to dogs now" "But I'm not?!" and so was built around that idea.

It’s finally quiet in the apartment, Hans having decided to go out with some of his friends and leaving a blessed silence in his wake. Not that Matteo doesn’t love Hans; he does. But his unfortunate new passion is for energetic, loud music which can easily become far too much and far too fast. And Hans plays it often, assuming that everyone else enjoys it too. Which is fair; it’s not even that Matteo dislikes it, really. Just that it’s nice to have some time to himself without the pounding frenetic beat thumping through everything he tries to do.

Matteo lays back on his bed, eyes closed and enjoys the sensation of being alone in a blissful peace. The bedding is soft under him, and he’s relaxed properly for once. His hands are clasped behind his head, headphones playing something soft and simple, quietly enough that he can still hear the calm that suffuses the house, just loud enough to be the sort of company Matteo enjoys when he wants some time to himself.

He’s almost asleep, drifting along with his own music, formless and soothing, when his door clatters, thudding back against the wall and letting David in.

Matteo starts out of his comfortable moment, sitting bolt upright with his heart beating a startled rhythm and his headphones slipping off as he takes in David’s appearance. He’s disheveled, scarf askew, jacket hanging off one shoulder and his shirt twisted awkwardly on his body, which is so unlike him that Matteo can only gape at him.

It takes several beats before Matteo realises David isn’t going to speak, and that he’s going to have to take the lead on this one.

“What’s wrong?” he asks, still sitting on the bed because he’s been too shocked out of his very quiet, very peaceful moment to make any move towards his boyfriend.

“My sister.”

Fear grips Matteo's chest, lancing through him at the multitude of horrible thoughts the two words conjure up. The only reason why David would be this scattered and odd, and not put together is if something really awful has happened.

“Um… what? .... is she?”

David cuts him off, pacing quickly up and down the space in front of his door. It’s quickly obvious it’s nothing too serious; David would never sound that mad at someone who was in real trouble. “She’s completely lost it,” he fumes. “She wants a fucking dog…”

Blinking, Matteo tries to piece together what’s going on here. He’s been imagining death or dismemberment, and what he actually gets is a...dog?

“Um, why’s that bad?”

David stops his pacing and stares at Matteo, the look on his one of deep betrayal. Matteo blinks again. Maybe it was his previous soporific state, and his slowness to exit the calm bubble, but he’s really not doing a good job of following any of this, and isn’t sure  _ why _ he’s supposed to understand why a dog is so bad even though it’s clear that David thinks it should be blindingly obvious.

Eventually, David sighs, as if he can’t quite believe he has to explain this, and says, “I want to get a cat.”

As if that clears anything up. Matteo’s confusion must still be clear on his face because David throws his hands in the air and says, “I can’t get a cat if we also have a dog.”

He starts pacing again, as if this is something of huge import and not just a pet-related meltdown that is probably reasonably easily solved. Matteo watches him for a few moments as he tries to figure out what he should be saying here. But it becomes obvious that the muttering David is doing is what he needs to work it out in his own mind. Any attempt at interjection from Matteo gets a soft growl and so he settles back down onto the bed, puts his hands behind his head again and watches David, feeling fond.

There’s something really nice about the fact that he came here to have this out with himself. If he’d genuinely wanted to work it through alone he could have stayed at home and paced around his own bedroom. But he didn’t. He chose to come to Matteo. As if, even though he doesn’t want Matteo’s input, he wants his presence. It feels nice, to be needed even in this small way.

It takes another five minutes of furious muttering and hand waving as David moves back and forth before he comes to a stop in front of the door and turns to look at Matteo.

“I think I have it,” he says, carefully. "My sister wants to get a dog but I want a cat so you're allergic to dogs now." 

That was nowhere near that solution Matteo has thought they’d get to, so all he can do again is blink in consternation. He’s doing that a lot this afternoon, it seems.

"But I'm not?!" he says eventually as David keeps staring at him expectantly. “Allergic to them, I mean.”

David moves then, comes to the bed and slides onto it, slips into Matteo's space as easily as breathing. Matteo opens his arms up to receive him, letting him settle into a long hug. “She doesn’t have to know that,” David says cajolingly.

“David, I can’t lie to your sister!”

“Why not? I do it all the time!”

Matteo laughs, and pulls David in more tightly to his body, enjoys the way he can feel the tension start to seep out of David's as they sit here. “She’s your sister so you can; I still have to impress her.”

David shakes his head. “She loves you; I know she’d do this for you.”

“You know I can’t lie well,” Matteo says, trying to inject some logic into the proceedings even in the face of his boyfriend’s deepening stubbornness. “I’ll mess up one day and it’ll come out and she’ll ban me from your house.”

“That’s okay,” David shrugs, the stubbornness now coming out in a defiant jut of his chin and a mutinous look on his face. “I’ll just come here.”

“I can’t do it,” Matteo says, shuddering at the thought of getting on the bad side of Laura, who he respects a lot and who he knows David would hate to disappoint if she found them out. “Can’t you just explain?”

Shaking his head, David sighs, deflating, his misery clear on his face. “I tried.”

“Why’s it so important anyway? I thought you loved dogs?”

David shakes his head and shrugs. “I don’t know,” he admits. “It still feels like her place a bit, I guess. I wanted something to make it more mine as well.”

He flops down backwards onto the bed, arms splayed out and eyes closed as he clearly tries to work out some other solution. Matteo lets him go, then watches him, his chest filling with its usual affection as he does so. It’s so hard to remember the closed off, shuttered boy who lay here all those months ago. The one who was still trying to keep Matteo at arms length even while they were slowly building trust and understanding. 

That boy would never have come here in a situation like this; he wouldn’t be so open with his emotions and let Matteo know so clearly just how disappointed he is at the thought of the dog. He would never have admitted to wanting his own space carved out somewhere. 

“We could have a space together,” Matteo says impulsively. 

When David looks at him, squinting in a way that says clearly that he hasn’t followed Matteo’s trail of thought, Matteo realises just what a strange thing it is to say. He laughs, self consciously.

“I was just thinking,” he says quietly. “You could have a cat then, not a dog. And I could… avoid all the noise of this place.”

David rolls so he’s leaning on his arm and looking closely at Matteo. “You mean it,” he says. There’s no question in his voice, and that fact alone warms Matteo. David knows him so well that he knows it’s not a question. He does mean it. Impulse or not, he wants them to be together.

“I do,” he agrees, rolling to mirror David’s position and reaching out his other hand to caress his cheek. “I love everyone here, but it can be so much sometimes. And I’ve been thinking for a while that it might be nice to be with you all the time.”

“I’d like that,” David says, moving so he can interlink their fingers. The way it settles Matteo's heart makes it all feel even more right; there’s nothing that makes him feel better than David’s presence. David smiles as if he feels it too. Indeed, he’s much more relaxed now than he was even when he climbed onto the bed. “Our own space.”

“And a cat,” Matteo says. “Don’t forget the really important thing.”

David laughs and leans in to kiss Matteo. “Don’t worry. I’ll never forget that part.”

And just like that, it seems like they’re going to do this. This ending to the afternoon isn’t something Matteo would have pictured when he first lay down on his bed with soothing music for a quiet moment, but it also feels natural. It feels like a lot but it also feels right. 


End file.
